


Особенности деловых отношений

by Yozhik



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Особенности деловых отношений

У неё длинные блестящие ногти – такими и голову отрезать можно; один обломан, Эдмунд сильно подозревает, что об рукав его пиджака, ещё сильнее он подозревает – там теперь дыра по шву, ну да завтра будет видно.  
У её губ привкус металла – свежий пирсинг – и неожиданности, иначе это описать он не может: авантюры, безумия, спонтанности, всё это подходит и не подходит одновременно; и ещё, кажется, вишнёвого пирога с имбирём.  
Мойра зевает, потягивается – по щеке размазана тушь, умыться она забыла, помада осталась где-то там же на пиджаке, кроме ярко-синего мазка в уголке рта; она сонно мурлычет:  
– О, извини, мне показалось, что на складе одушевлённые.


End file.
